Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to a data security mechanism, and particularly related to a method, system and an apparatus for predicting abnormality.
Description of Related Art
With rapid development of Internet technology, Internet has become an alternative medium for transmitting and exchanging information. While Internet expedites information exchange worldwide, more and more people develop the habit of carrying out communication in the virtual world apart from the real world. In the meantime, there is an increasing number of people who make malicious attack through the Internet. To block malicious attack, a firewall technology has been developed. Firewall is a mechanism that helps to ensure information security by permitting or restricting data transmission based on specific rules. Accordingly, it is an important issue in the field to design a good firewall.